Drabbles of Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy
by Dani4Short
Summary: REPOST! Because FF deleted the first... O.o 50 drabbles for Gamma Orionis' OTP Boot Camp! Druna! Draco/Luna. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble collection for Gamma Orionis' OTP Boot Camp on the HPFC forum! Haha, wish me luck guys, this is my first ever collection of drabbles and for a forum thingy too! This is the first 25!

NOTE: For some strange, unknown reason FF deleted my original post of this O.o I am very weirded out... However, I have decided to repost it. Cause, yeah. I wrote it for you to read, not to have deleted. I apologise for everything and anything!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Luna Malfoy. That is all.

* * *

1. Acrid.

Never ask Luna to cook. Whatever she made always left a horrid aftertaste; one that could only be described as acrid. Draco learnt the hard way.

2. Agitated.

She always made him agitated when near the edge of the balcony. He knows she's clumsy; he's scared she would fall. But she never did. He should have known angels could fly.

3. Breathless.

She always made him breathless. Like the one time she accidentally elbowed him in the stomach.

4. Battered.

She found him stomping on a bunch of papers once. When she asked, she found out he had gotten a paper cut. She rolled her eyes, healed it and fixed the papers, while he pouted like a little boy.

5. Calm.

Draco thought she was always calm, always the one with her head on straight. He soon found out Luna was the one panicking in the inside, the one who, without having someone there for her, would turn off completely and become a shell until everything became okay again.

6. Carcass.

He found her holding the carcass of their first child once. It was everything he feared happening all at once.

7. Drawn

After Luna lost her first child, she took to drawing. She drew what she had known her daughter to be. Draco once found she had drawn a whole family picture once. With little Eliza Malfoy sitting in the centre, alive and happy. He still has the drawing, thirty years later.

8. Sin.

Draco's main sin would be having special thoughts about Luna at the dining table, with his four children present and eating dinner. Luna caught him looking at her with that special look and stomped on his foot, smiling sweetly.

9. Whisper.

Luna would always whisper when the children were in bed. Even when the youngest was eighteen. She was always silent for Eliza, for her eldest baby was asleep in the crib.

10. Enamoured.

"I'm enamoured with you." Luna had whispered in his ear late one night. Draco had to secretly look it up in the dictionary when she was asleep. He had a stupid grin on his face for two days after. It was so Luna-like.

11. Fascinated.

The two were fascinated by each other. But not as fascinated as Scorpius, their eldest, when he gazed at his parent's faces for the first time.

12. Fear.

Luna feared she wasn't a good enough mother after Eliza. She had convinced herself she was too horrible of a person to have a child. Draco finally proved her wrong when, almost a year later, she had a healthy baby boy named Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

13. Hatred.

Luna was never one to hate. She didn't even hate He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named after everything he had done. Draco, on the other hand, had a hatred for everything. Except Luna and his children.

14. Helpless.

Draco had never felt so helpless when he found Luna holding the dead body of their first child in a pool of blood in the bathroom. There was nothing he could do for either of them.

15. Indifference.

He pretended was indifferent when Potter and Weasley had their first child. But Luna saw him cooing over James Sirius Potter when they babysat him. She smiled and put her hands over her stomach, which was now a very noticeable bump.

16. Silence is golden.

"And then Daddy said the Grubbly-Grimpies would chew thought your toes if-" She was broken off by a kiss.

17. Jagged.

Luna loved falling asleep in Draco's arms. He would caress her jagged scar, the one on her left collarbone, all though-out the night. He was the only one Luna let touch the scar. It made her feel safe.

18. Jubilant.

"IT'S A GIRL!" Draco shouted as he ran out of the hospital room where Luna had spent twelve hours in labour. "It's a girl! It's a girl." He cheered, cuddling his thirteen month old son.

"What's her name?" Potter asked, standing up and stretching.

"Alyssa. Alyssa Celestial Malfoy." Draco said, jubilantly.

19. Kindly.

"Draco, would you like to join me for dinner?" Luna asked kindly in her soft voice. Draco turned and stared at the girl sitting in the corner of the cellar.

"Yes, please."

20. Killing.

Draco never killed. He stunned, he disarmed, but he never killed. He was looking. Every time he ran past a girl with blonde hair, his heart dropped. He found her duelling his aunt. And when Mrs Weasley took over, he swept the blonde into his arms, running through the castle.

21. Lost.

A month after they lost Eliza, Luna disappeared for three weeks. Her father she went missing. Potter and Weasley joked she had gotten lost. But Draco knew she need time to think. He woke up one day to find her reading a book in the bed beside him. He simply kissed her head and made her breakfast.

22. Listless.

Luna found it particular that whenever she wanted to go hunting for some new creature, her husband was busy, too tired or sick so she had to stay home. So when Draco wanted to go to a Quidditch match with his family, Luna gave him a dose of his own medicine.

23. Into the fire.

Draco knew he was being thrown into the fire when Ginny began talking about babies in front of Luna, making his beloved and scary wife look at him with her large baby blues.

24. Morbid

The sight was morbid. It still haunts him years after it happened.

25. Nightmare.

Contrary to what people say, Luna was usually the one having the most nightmares. In the cellar, it was about Voldemort. Then it was losing Draco. Then she relived the horror of losing Eliza, then it was repeated with different children while pregnant with each child, then it was losing her family. But most of the time, she was remembering her mother's death. Lucky Draco was there to stroke her calmly after she woke up crying.

* * *

**END.**

* * *

I hope I actually did these right and got everything to match the promote. I actually had to look up most of them -.- The next 25 will be posted in the next chapter.

Please read, enjoy and review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Drabbles of Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy Part 2

The second 25 of Gamma Orionis' OTP Boot Camp! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own Harry Potter yesterday, won't today and never will tomorrow. Or in the future. Whenever.

* * *

26. Nonplussed

- When Luna told Draco she was pregnant the first time, he was overjoyed and danced his wife around the house. When she told him she was pregnant the last time, he was cool and collected while having a one year old slobbering on his shoulder, a three year old tugging on his hair and a four year old drawing on his shirt with a muggle marker.

27. Overwhelmed

Draco would sometimes be overwhelmed when Luna offered to babysit. Especially the Potter/Weasley kids. The two oldest, Victorie and Teddy, were helpful, yes, and a few of the kids were very quiet and only read in the library, but for the most part the kids ran wild, lead by James Sirius Potter, Fred Weasley, Dominique Weasley and his very own Alyssa Malfoy.

28. Playful

Charlotte Emily Malfoy was five and very playful. She was his most playful child. She loved her parents and siblings and spent most of her time climbing all over her father. One day her mother made the mistake of making her a playground in the back yard. For eighteen years they couldn't get her off it.

29. Queasy

Draco always got a queasy feeling in his guy just before his children got hurt. Like when Scorpius was six and he burnt himself from one of the Salanders in the fire place, or when Alyssa broke her arm by falling off her broom when she was seven, or when Charlotte twisted her wrist when she was five by falling off the monkey bars or even when Lorcan bit his lip when he was just toothing.

30. Quiver

"I'll get you out of here." The soft breath against her neck made her knees turn weak and quiver. She turned around and looked up at the tall young man behind her, his eyes shining in the dark.

"How?" She questioned, brushing his hair from his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly and quickly.

"I don't know."

31. Rotton

"The fruit looks delicious." Luna said with a smile when he put down the dinner tray before her.

"It's rotten." Draco said, frowning as he sat before her. "Don't eat it!" He shouted when she picked it up.

32. Ridiculous

"You look ridiculous." Draco snorted as he ran into Looney Lovegood when on his way to the Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff. And Looney was wearing a lion on her head.

"Thank you." Looney said with a smile. Draco couldn't help it, he kissed her.

33. Suffocated

Draco once had a nightmare where he woke up to the reality. He panicked and accidently woke his fiancée with his failing arms. Luna was quick to react, grabbing her wand and pointing it at the sheets wrapped tightly around him. He fell loose once the sheets disappeared and gasped for breath.

"I had a dream, where I suffocated." He began later while Luna stroked his hair from his face.

34. Sacrilegious

"This is sacrilegious." Luna gasped as Draco sucked on her neck. They had found an old cupboard in the church Hermione and Ron were getting married in.

"Nothing better than wedding sex." He winked.

35. Torn

- Draco was always torn when his baby girls would argue over a new doll. He didn't know who to side with. So he ended up giving the doll to little Lily Luna Potter. Who Draco had a soft spot for, since she was named after his wife.

36. Thunder

"Daddy, I'm scared." Four year old Alyssa sniffed once she had woken up her father.

"Get in." Draco sighed, rolling over to make room. Alyssa climbed over her father into the space between her parents and pulled the blanket over her head. He paused before getting going back to sleep and looked at the door. "You guys too." He sighed.

Five year old Scorpius sheepishly walked into the room leading two year old Charlotte by the hand. "I'm not scared." Scorpius said, helping Charlotte onto the bed. "I just want to make sure Lissy and Lottie are safe." But he squealed when there was a crack of thunder.

"Sure." Draco said, rolling his eyes as his son climbed in beside a very pregnant Luna. He curled up with Charlotte and went to sleep.

37. Letter

- He confessed to her after the war that he wrote her a letter everyday he never got to see her. She only smiled and handed him a pile of letters, saying she did too.

38. Vicious

- Luna was viciously protective of her children. She almost clawed Draco's eyes out when he dropped Lorcan into the pool at Hermione and Ron's house. She say's it could have been very dangerous. But Lorcan was seven and knew how to swim. He came up laughing.

39. Violation

"That's a violation of the Luna rules." Luna said sternly when she caught him licking the wooden spoon she had used to mix the chocolate cake batter.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm a Malfoy then. Malfoys never listen to anyone or any rules." He looked her in the eye as he licked the spoon again.

40. Want

"I want..." She began one night after a very intense make out sesh.

"Yes, what do you want?" Draco asked throatily, kissing all up her neck.

Luna moaned and moved her lips close to his ear. "I want... Candy!" With that she jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, leaving a very confused, shock and horny Draco in bed.

41. Waste

"What a waste of food." Luna sighed one night when he brought her a tray of food.

"I know." Draco said quietly, sitting across from her. He never told her he didn't eat dinner that night so he could give her his sharing.

42. Young

- When the children were young, Luna would take them out searching for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. And when they got older, Draco took them to Quidditch matches.

43. Yelling

- Along with all the screaming, there was a lot of yelling of curses and hexes. Draco could just pick up her slight Welsh accent the closer he got to the Great Hall.

44. Chastity

The more Lorcan grew up, the more attractive he got. And when he was sixteen, Draco muttered something about getting Lorcan a Chastity belt. Luna would always sigh and pat her husband's arm. "He's joking." She always told her youngest when Lorcan overheard his father's mutters. Lorcan wasn't too sure about that.

45. Patience

Charlotte was a late bloomer. With her magic. She was already five before showing any signs of magic. Lorcan however started showing little signs of magic at two. Alyssa and Scorpius were both three. Draco was worried, was she a squib? Lucius wouldn't be very happy. But when Charlotte jumped off the monkey bars and floated to the ground one evening, Draco's worries vanished.

46. Diligence

Luna made Draco join the local Muggle Yoga group with her. And after constant diligence, he found himself getting flexible and fit, but nowhere as much as his wife.

47. Kindness

Draco had never met a creature with suck kindness until he met Looney Luna Lovegood.

48. Generosity

She seemed to have a never ending supply of generosity. He did not. However, it was the other way around with their children.

49. Practical

Luna was very practical and not one for listening to theory in class. Draco found her absolutely amazing with advice when he started talking to her.

50. Eternity

"I love you, forever and ever." She whispered, her old, soft, wrinkled hands caressing his wrinkled face.

"For eternity." He said, his ancient eyes turning soft as he brushed her long grey hair out of her face. She smiled and he was reminded of the young Looney girl skipping along the halls of Hogwarts.

* * *

**END**

* * *

I really, really hope you liked it! Review, pretty please!

Dani

xx


End file.
